


Seneschal

by BuffyRowan



Series: King and Country [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, and we start to see our Musketeers as Kingsmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: I'm picturing Treville here as he looked in third season, with the fuller beard. I think that type of facial hair translates to a modern styling better than earlier looks





	Seneschal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm picturing Treville here as he looked in third season, with the fuller beard. I think that type of facial hair translates to a modern styling better than earlier looks

Roxy hated to admit it, but she’d held some of the same 007-fueled assumptions of what things would be like as an agent that Eggsy did. She couldn’t have said what she’d expected when she’d reported to the mansion that first time after V-Day, but the agent who’d met her and Eggsy wasn’t it. He was about her father’s age, wore a no-nonsense expression and body language, and while there was no telling how much was in the cut of his suit, he appeared to be in excellent physical condition. He was the first Kingsman agent she’d seen who wore a beard, short and well-groomed as it was.

“Lancelot, Galahad, welcome to Kingsman. We’re still cleaning up the aftermath of Valentine’s little plan for global improvement, but we’re trying to keep things running as normally as possible.” He handed each of them a tablet and turned to lead them to a portion of the manor they hadn’t been to before. “Those tablets have the basic forms preloaded, along with directories for support staff and basic guides to explain who you talk to for what. You’ll also find your personal records: basic health, injury history with medical’s suggestions and restrictions, etc; your scores from testing as candidates; and training schedules for areas you could use improvement.”

The tailoring wasn’t a lie, the man _was _fit. He was leading them down halls and staircases at a brisk pace that made her hope they weren’t going too far. Her court shoes had a very modest heel, but she’d feel it in her calves later if they kept up this pace very far or long. He didn’t pause as he led them through a discreet baize door and into a locker room. The lockers were large, with doors at least faced with good wood, a brass plate with the knight’s title identifying each. The only oddity, other than the relative lack of the smell of stale gym shorts, was the digital keypad lock on each.__

____

____

“Lancelot, you are not the first female knight, but as you are only the second, the facilities may not be quite what you expect. There is not a separate locker room for you. That said, if any knight gives you a hard time, makes you uncomfortable, or needs a lesson in manners, you are authorized to kick his arse up around his ears and give him a set of shoulders. Tell me about it, and I’ll offer my own set of corrections as well. Talk to Bedivere if you wish, she’ll be happy to offer her perspective and experiences as a knight. She’s worked more with Mordred, so her field experiences are slightly different than yours, since her talents are the more traditionally feminine tricks of espionage and yours are a bit less focused.”

He brusquely walked them through setting their personal lock codes on their lockers, then set off again. Their next stop was on the second floor. “I assume you remember the library,” he paused by the door into the library that rivaled her prep school’s. He continued past the door to a hallway. “This hall has the knight’s studies. Again, look for your title. If you don’t like the furniture your predecessor used, contact the housekeeper. There’s no shortage of furniture to choose from, benefit of inheriting the contents of several ancestral piles.” He turned to face them fully, meeting their eyes deliberately. “Usually you’d have a week to get settled in. Unfortunately, due to circumstances, I’ve got missions for both of you, leaving tomorrow. With a little luck, you’ll get your week when you return. Keep in mind that I’m not your father, your nurse, or your babysitter. I’ll schedule your missions and a fair amount of your training in the off times, but you’ll be expected to do your fair share of keeping track of your own paperwork, physical training, and maintaining necessary skillsets.”

While Roxy was finding the correct words to ask, Eggsy bluntly questioned him, “That’s all well and good, Guv, but who the bleeding hell _are _you?”__

__The older man smirked, “Not very familiar with the knights of the table, are you, Lad. It’s not exact, but you can tell the sorts of missions a knight tends to get by their name.”_ _

__Roxy had spent part of her time since V-Day rereading her old storybooks about the round table, and it suddenly dawned on her which knight he must be. “Of course, Arthur’s seneschal, his right hand and man who ran Camelot for him.” She could see the WTF expression on Eggsy’s face, “He’s Kay.”_ _

__“Excellent, Lancelot.” He looked towards Eggsy, “We’re not all bastards like old Chester was, but you’ll find we’ve a lot of odd habits and idiosyncrasies. Nature of the beast, we learn them in the nursery from our fathers who had too much time and money on their hands.”_ _


End file.
